pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Phineas and Ferb Family New Year
It was another day of summer vacation, and Danville was raging with heat. Phineas and Ferb were outside wearing their bathing suits because of the heat. "It's so hot today. I wish we had a way to cool down." Phineas said rubbing ice all over himself. Ferb showed him a picture of a giant swimming pool. "Well Ferb, a cool relaxing swim would be nice, but I was thinking a nice cool New Year's special!" Phineas said and pushed a button on a tree. It was suddenly a cool, snowy day at the Flynn-Flectcher cabin. Phineas and Ferb went into the family cabin and changed into winter clothes. Once they changed into their winter clothes, they started playing in the snow. Phineas and Ferb built a huge snow slide to go sledding down. All the kids in Danville sled down the slide. Soon after everyone left, Phineas and Ferb went into the family and changed into their warm clothes and put on sweaters. "Hello! And welcome to our family New Year special" Phineas said joyfully. Lawrence, Ferb's father, came to greet the boys. "Hello boys, I see you've put on a New Year's special", Lawrence said gleefully. "Why, yes yes we have." Phineas answered. Candace was in her room watching television. She changed the channel to the Holiday Channel. She then realized that Phineas and Ferb were live on television! Someone knocked on the door. "I wonder who that could be!" Phineas said joyfully as he answered the door. Drake Bell and his fantastic touring guitarist Andy Alt walked in. "It's Drake Bell!! We'll have you guys perform later. While you wait enjoy some hot cocoa and have a seat!" Phineas told Drake and Andy. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! "What?!?! I didn't know it was New Year's Eve already!" Heinz said. He recorded the special right away and started decorating. Perry crashed through the D.E.I. roof. "Ahh Perry the Platypus! Tomorrow's New Year and I shall be the only one who's decorated!!" Heinz screamed. Perry looks confused. Tomorrow wasn't New Year's Day. It was summer! Heinz wrapped Perry in a New Year's wallpaper that said "Happy New Year!". Heinz clicked a button on his New Year's Decorator-Inator. Suddenly the Flynn-Fletcher cabin turned back to normal and D.E.I. became a warm New Year's cabin with guest star Drake Bell. "Drake Bell? While your here could you sing a song?" Heinz asked Drake. "Sure" Drake answered. Linda, Phineas and Candace's mother, walked into the Flynn-Fletcher house. "Hello! I just forgot to bring my rice pudding to the Pudding Contest." Linda said as she grabbed her rice pudding. She walked out of the house and drove to the Pudding Contest. Perry escaped the New Year's wall paper and pressed the reverse button on Doof's inator. The Flynn-Flecther household was once again a warm,cozy New Year's cabin. Drake Bell and his guitarist Andy Alt performed "I Found a Way". Perry flew to the Flynn-Fletcher cabin in his hovercraft. Phineas found Perry drinking some hot cocoa. "Oh there you are Perry!" Phineas said joyfully. Phineas picked Perry up so he could listen to "I Find a Way". Candace called Linda. "Yes Candace?" Linda asked. "Mom! It's New Year's Eve at our house!" Candace screamed. "I'll be home as soon as I can. Bye Candace." Linda said and hung up. It would soon be New Year! Everyone in the Flynn-Fletcher cabin was counting down "5....4....3.....2.....1!". It was New Year's Day! It was a new year! As Candace waited for Linda to arrive she leaned on a tree activating a button. The Flynn-Fletcher cabin was once again a regular house. Linda drove home. She walked to Candace. "Candace? Wha are talking about? The house is perfectly normal" Linda sad and walked away. "Ugghh" Candace said as she sighed. THE END Category:Holiday Specials Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories